utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Gero
Gero (げろ), nicknamed Gerorin, is an known for singing loudly and "passionately" (versus "logically") in his covers. However, he has also covered songs in which he sings seriously, such as "Just Be Friends". He has a low-pitched and slightly rough voice, but can reach high notes with his screaming. He always sings with a lot of emotion, making him stand out among the other singers from Nico Nico Douga. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of G.W. Nicolai # Member of Smiley*2 # (Released on June 16, 2010) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # Matsuri Hayashi (Released on June 29, 2011) # (Released on December 29, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Halo (Rerulili album) (Released on August 11, 2012) # Ghost Trail Reveries (buzzG album) (Released on September 19, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on June 12, 2013) List of Covered Songs (Love is War) (2009.02.15) # "Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu" (Cirno's Perfect Math Class) (2009.04.18) # "Otoko Inochi Ika no Uta" feat. Gero and Faneru (2009.05.07) # "Double Lariat" (Parody) feat. Gero and Faneru (2009.05.18) # "Koiro Byoutou" (Love-colored Ward) (2009.06.27) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) (Parody) feat. Gero and Faneru (2009.07.20) # "magnet" (Parody) feat. Gero, Faneru and ASK (2009.10.07) # "Nico Chuu De Nico Poi!" feat. Gero, amu, ASK, ENE, QP, Kogeinu, Utate Shoujo, Xiao, Tare, Faneru, miy and Mei (2009.10.15) # "Jibaku" feat. Gero and Sekihan (2009.12.11) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.01.08) # "Shota Shota Night Fever" feat. Gero and roro (2010.01.19) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2011.06.25) # "Scissorhands" (2011.07.10) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" (2011.08.06) # "Rinne" (Loop) (2011.10.01) # "Nade Nade" (There, there) (2010.10.04) # "RAINBOW GIRL" -remix- feat. Gero and Lon (2011.02.22) # "Mozaik Role" -Band ver.- (2011.03.10) # "「GOLD」" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Kutabare PTA" (2011.07.06) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.05) # "Matryoshka" -Band ver.- (2012.01.23) # "Black Hole Artist" feat. Gero and Vin (2012.02.08) # "Another" (2012.04.13) # "HALO" (2012.04.20) # "Love Letter from Venezuela" (2012.07.05) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.07.12) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.07.31) # "Aku no Musume" (Daughter of Evil) -JazzWaltz ver.- (2012.10.15) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -Classical ver.- (2012.10.20) # "Regret Message" -Ballad ver.- (2012.11.06) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.07) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (2012.12.24) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Gero, Ryo-kun, halyosy, Rib, Dasoku and Itou Kashitarou (2012.12.30) # "Yasashii Kiss wo Shite" (2013.01.23) # "Tokyo-to Rock City" (2013.02.08) # "Dare ka no Uta de Boku ga Shinu" (I Died From Someone's Song) (2013.02.28) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (2013.03.23) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2013.04.13) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ ED) -Screamo ver.- feat. Yuge, KOOL, Yamadan, Taiyakiya, taiga, Kouhey, Gero, and Choumiryou (narration) (2013.04.24) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Piano. ver- (2013.05.30) }} Commercially Featured Works , "Gakuen Tokukyuu Hotokenser", "an arrow", "ON THE ROAD", "in the mood"|July 01, 2011 |Opening and soundtrack of the PC otome game Gakuen Tokukyuu Hotokenser |"V V Ikuze! Pokemon Battrio V"|July 2011 |Opening of the arcade game Pokemon Battrio V |"Kankaku Senshi Gokan Five"|March 09, 2012 |Theme song of the TV drama Ayers Rock |"Nopperudia Clinoppe" with Dasoku|June 12, 2013 |Theme song of anime Odoriko Clinoppe |"BELOVED×SURVIVAL"|July XX, 2013 |Opening of the TV anime Brothers Conflict }} Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here For Smiley*2 albums see here |track1composer = NashimotoP |track1arranger = NashimotoP |track2title = from Y to Y |track2lyricist = |track2composer = JimmyThumbP |track2arranger = JimmyThumbP}} |track3composer = T-POCKET |track3arranger = T-POCKET |track4title = Shayou |track4lyricist = |track4composer = UtsuP |track4arranger = UtsuP |track5title = Mokyu Mokyu |track5lyricist = Shounen Takkyuu |track5composer = Shounen Takkyuu |track5arranger = Shounen Takkyuu |track6title = Ai |track6lyricist = minato |track6composer = minato |track6arranger = FAITH-T |track7title = Monochrome |track7lyricist = Suzuki Yoshihiro |track7composer = Suzuki Yoshihiro |track7arranger = Suzuki Yoshihiro |track8title = Teokure no Love Song |track8lyricist = |track8composer = NioP |track8arranger = NioP |track9title = Raku ni Naremasuka |track9lyricist = yonji |track9composer = Futamura Gaku |track9arranger = Futamura Gaku |track10title = Mokyu Mokyu 2 |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Heta Love |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Rerulili |track11arranger = Rerulili |track12title = Nagoya no Debu |track12lyricist = |track12composer = NashimotoP |track12arranger = NashimotoP |track13title = OIRAN UTOPIA |track13lyricist = Nem |track13composer = Nem |track13arranger = Nem |track14title = Mokyu Mokyu 3 |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = BRAVE |track15lyricist = Death Ohagi |track15composer = Death Ohagi |track15arranger = Death Ohagi |track16title = Love-Letter |track16lyricist = |track16composer = papiyon |track16arranger = papiyon |track17title = Sora no Aosa to Omoiagari |track17lyricist = |track17composer = FullkawaP |track17arranger = FullkawaP |track18title = Ending |track18lyricist = |track18composer = |track18arranger = }} |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = KurousaP |track4title = Zaregoto Speaker |track4lyricist = Nekobolo |track4composer = Nekobolo |track4arranger = Nekobolo}} Gallery Trivia * He is 169cm (~5' 6") tall. Q&A on Utaites * He is a fan of Miyazaki Aoi, who he mentions in his cover of "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" * His favorite video game is Final Fantasy 10. * His bloodtype is A. * His hometown is at Hyogo Prefecture.Utattemitarabu: Gero Trivia Part 1 * He has 2 older brothers, and 1 younger brother. * He had a band when he was in high school. * He is allergic to shrimp. * He does not smoke, but does not mind people smoking around him. * One of his favorite band is Metallica, in particular, the guitarist James Hetfield. * He bought the exact guitar James Hetfield uses which is the Gibson Explorer but he cannot play it. He bought it because it looks cool. * His favorite food is fried rice, which he is shown to have cooked in several cases, most notable in his "magnet" .Utattemitarabu: Gero Trivia Part 2 * Despite screaming in most of his songs, Gero, in fact, has a weak throat. It gets hoarse after an hour of singing. However, he uses a humidifier to take care of his throat. * He does not have any pets at home but he wants to have a cat. * The first country he ever visited was Taiwan. He wants to visit Europe one day, specifically Germany, to try the sausages and beer (Oktoberfest). * He has said that he wants to get married at around 30 years old. External Links * Official site * Blog * Twitter * Plurk Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Smiley*2 Category:G.W. Nicolai